WizarSwordGun
The is Kamen Rider Wizard and eventually also the main world version of Kamen Rider Mage's main weapon. It is a magical weapon that can transform between a gun and a sword, and is armed with silver bullets, which is aversive to a Phantom. Different Styles also give different elemental attacks when using the WizarSwordGun. This weapon can be summoned via the Connect Ring. To unleash a finishing attack, Wizard (and presumably Mage as well, though this has yet to be shown) lifts the "thumb" on the hand feature to make it open, then he scans his current Transformation Ring on the weapon's Hand Author to give it an elemental charge. After activating either a Shooting Strike or a Slash Strike, the WizarSwordGun will rhythmically chant the Style's respective chant 3 times, with the exception of Infinity Style, which instead chants the main chants for the main four normal Styles once each. Shooting Strikes Wizard has nine different attacks for the WizarSwordGun's , each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Flame: Shoots fireballs. **Water: Shoots a stream of water. **Hurricane: Shoots a blast of air. (Traveller Records only) **Land: Shoots sand and rocks. (Climax Heroes only) *Dragon Styles **Four Dragons: TBA ***Flame: Shoots a torrent of flame that turns into a dragon head. (Ganbaride only)/Shoots a large fireball. (Climax Heroes only) ***Water: TBA ***Hurricane: TBA ***Land: TBA *Infinity Style: TBA Kamen rider wizard ep 6-17-55-58-.JPG|Flame Style's Shooting Strike Watershootstrike.jpeg|Water Style's Shooting Strike LandSS.jpg|Land Style's Shooting Strike Slash Strikes Wizard has nine different attacks for the WizarSwordGun's , each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Flame: A flame wheel coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a supercharged slash. **Water: A water current coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a sword beam/supercharged slash attack. **Hurricane: A focused hurricane coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a tornado to lift a Phantom in the air, then a sword beam to cleave through the target. **Land: A focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a land-traveling sword beam attack. *Dragon Styles **Four Dragons: All four Dragon Styles use their Slash Strikes on the opponent in unison. ***Flame: An upgraded version of Flame Slash Strike, resembling a focused wildfire. ***Water: A tidal wave coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a dragon-like sword beam attack. Combined with the Blizzard Ring, it can freeze the opponent permanently in a huge ice crystal. ***Hurricane: Similar to Hurricane Slash Strike but without the tornado to lift a target in the air, and close to the point of impact, it will turn into a dragon's head and bite the target. ***Land: A focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for an underground-traveling sword beam attack. Close to the point of impact, it will turn into a dragon's head and bite the target. *Infinity Style: TBA Flame Slash S.JPG|Flame Style's Slash Strike Kamen rider wizard ep 15-17-58-11-.JPG|Water Style's Slash Strike Hurricane Slash Strike.jpg|Hurricane Style's Slash Strike Kamen rider wizard ep 33-09-32-52-.JPG|Land Style's Slash Strike Hd slash strike.jpeg|Hurricane Dragon's Slash Strike Slash Strike x4.jpg|Four Dragons' Slash Strike Magic Rings If Wizard assumes a Dragon Style and scans a Magic Ring on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, the ring's spell affects his weapon. *Copy Ring: Summons a duplicate of the WizarSwordGun. *Big Ring: Enlarges the WizarSwordGun. File:Wizard Flame Dragon asks who's first to die.jpg|The Copy Ring's spell on the WizarSwordGun in Sword Mode File:Giant WizarSwordGun.jpg|The Big Ring's spell on the WizarSwordGun in Sword Mode File:600px-KRW dual wield.jpg|The Copy Ring's spell on the WizarSword in Gun Mode Arms Weapon The WizarSwordGun is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Wizard Arms. *Kamen Rider Gaim assumes Wizard Arms in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. *Kamen Rider Fifteen assumes Wizard Arms in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. *Kamen Riders Baron and Duke assume Wizard Arms in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Wizard arm.png|Gaim Wizard Arms 15.wiz.png|Fifteen Wizard Arm Baron-Wizard Arms.PNG|Baron Wizard Arms DukeWizard.png|Duke Wizard Arms Ganbaride/Ganbarizing .]] The WizarSwordGun is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *The WizarSwordGun is similar to the Final Fantasy XIII variant of the gunblade from the Final Fantasy series where the gunblade is able to transform into a sword or a gun at the discretion of the user. *The WizarSwordGun, like the DenGasher is a multiform weapon used by multiple Riders in the same series. However, unlike the various incarnations of the DenGasher, which are given unique names for each user and disassembles and reassembles for each form, the WizarSwordGun simply has a flip out blade and, besides a red outline on the hand for the Mage version, is identical among all its users. *Flame Style's Shooting Strike is similar to that of Kamen Rider Garren's Burning Shot attack. *Hurricane Style's Slash Strike is similar to that of Kamen Rider Faiz's Sparkle Cut attack. External links *TV Asahi's page on the WizarSwordGun IT:WizarSwordGun Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Arsenal (Wizard) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Guns Category:Swords Category:Arms Weapons